Yo te llamo, ¿vale?
by senatorbckett
Summary: Situado entre KO y Renacer.


_"Yo te llamo, ¿vale?"_

—Aquí tiene, gracias por comprar mi libro.

Richard Castle llevaba dos insoportables meses repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez. Le entregaban un ejemplar de _Aumenta el calor_, lo firmaba con la misma y aburrida firma de siempre y se lo devolvía al _fan_ que había esperado horas de cola solo para tener un recuerdo de su escritor favorito. Él mismo lo había hecho en sus años de juventud, persiguiendo la codiciada vida de esos que por aquel entonces eran su inspiración. Y había recibido la fama con los brazos abiertos, deseándola, esperándola.

Sus novelas sobre Derrick Storm eran lo mejor que la crítica podría esperar. Y aunque el final no gustó demasiado a los ávidos y afianzados lectores del escritor, él ya podía estar tranquilo. Tenía una carrera como novelista de misterio que estaba siempre en lo alto. Sus novelas solían estar las primeras en las listas de éxitos, tanto como con Storm, muchas de ellas anteriores eran una preciada joya que había propiciado el lanzamiento al estrellato del ya olvidado Richard Rodgers.

Porque ahora era Richard Castle y sus nuevas novelas estaban destinadas a ser un éxito en la gran pantalla.

_"Chúpate esa, Richard Alexander Rodgers"_ podría haber dicho.

Porque podría. Y querría. Si esas novelas no le hubieran dado tantos problemas. Si no estuvieran inspiradas en ella. Si no hubiera conocida a Kate Beckett. Si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, Richard Castle se sentiría orgullosamente orgulloso de quien es y de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaría bien, sonriendo a las encantadoras fans que tartamudeaban por la presencia de tal hombre delante de sus narices. Incluso incluiría alguna que otra dedicatoria escrita a bolígrafo diferente a la que estaba mecanografiada en el libro. _Una dedicatoria especial._ Solo si...

Meneó la mano para desentumecerla al terminar después de un largo día de firmas. Esa era la peor parte de su trabajo. Con el tiempo, detestó tener que pasarse temporadas enteras firmando libros a desconocidos, y aunque al principio le pareció algo nuevo, increíble, en ese momento solo deseaba no haber escrito ningún libro. Pero aunque la idea de conseguir una máquina del tiempo para volver atrás y pedirle a su yo del pasado que no escriba esas novelas sería muy guay, no la tenía. Por desgracia.

Salió de allí cuando ya era de noche, escoltado por guardias para que el pequeño grupo de fans ansiosos que deseaban algo más del escritor que una mísera firma no se abalanzara encima de él. La verdad era que Richard Castle no hubiera negado su compañía de no ser porque no hacía menos de dos meses que le había confesado su amor a la verdadera y real Nikki Heat, protagonista de sus últimas novelas. La cual, por cierto, no se acordaba de nada de aquello. Lo que visto por el escritor era algo realmente malo. Porque no había amado nunca a nadie tanto como amaba a Kate Beckett.

_"Aunque, pensándolo bien, es algo peor que malo"_. Muy buena, Richard Castle.

Habría deseado que el loft estuviera despejado de pelirrojas, cosa que no se cumplió cuando Alexis lo sobresaltó preocupada por él. ¿Nunca había llegado tan tarde? Se habría entretenido. Su hija le deseó las buenas noches aunque ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de dormir esa noche. Y aunque un padre normal habría sospechado de que su hija adolescente no tuviera planes para salir un viernes noche, él no lo hizo. Simplemente se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se dedicó a re-ordenar lo complicados pensamientos que abordaban la mente del escritor cada noche, todos los días, desde hacía dos meses.

Su vida no tenía sentido. Se dedicaba a ir de firma en firma, de ciudad en ciudad. Porque Nikki Heat había sido un éxito. Más incluso que Derrick Storm. Más incluso que cualquier otra novela suya. Porque, precisamente, estaba inspirada en ella. Y quisiera o no, le había puesto parte de su corazoncito en cada una de las palabras que definían al personaje. Cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle, cada momento con Kate Beckett había formado Nikki Heat. La detective había hecho más que ser fruto de las mejores novelas de misterio que Richard Castle había escrito (ya no solo como novelas), sino que se había abierto paso cada vez más en la vida del escritor, poco a poco. Era _ella_. Todo el libro en sí, y posiblemente su vida, era _ella._

Cuando iba por el tercer vaso de whiskey se sentó enfrente de su ordenador. Con el vaso en la mano, tirado en la silla, el salvapantallas ocupando toda su visión, pensó en su futuro. Llevaba tres libros de Nikki Heat. Había pasado tres años junto a ella. Ella le dijo que le llamaría. Él estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Cada día, miraba su móvil cada cinco minutos por si, a causa del ruido de las firmas, no escuchara el tono de llamada. Por si había llegado la hora de volver juntos. Codo con codo. Resolviendo crímenes. Estaba seguro de que ella quería lo mismo. Lo notaba en su mirada cada mañana cuando le llevaba el café, cuando decía alguna de sus ocurrencias, sabía que ella se reía por dentro. Entonces, ¿por qué no le llamaba? Richard Castle estaba desesperado.

Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo en darle un tiempo. Le habían pegado un tiro, por amor de Dios, estaba claro que no pretendía que todo volviera a la normalidad al día siguiente. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podría ser _"yo te llamo"_? ¿Era posible que esa Kate Beckett que conocía se hubiera olvidado de él? ¿O qué no quisiera tenerle a su lado? Realmente, no sabía que idea le asustaba más de las de dos. Porque él _necesitaba_ a Kate Beckett. Necesitaba sus llamadas, aunque suene cruel, sobre asesinatos. Llevarle el café por las mañanas, ver su sonrisa al hacerlo. Necesitaba estar con ella más de lo que hubiera deseado estar con Gina y Meredith.

Richard Castle estaba completamente enamorado.

Con su cuarto vaso de whiskey dando vueltas en sus dedos, Richard Castle había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida no tenía sentido si Kate Beckett no estaba en ella. ¿Qué era su vida? Escribir varios libros, asistir a firmas, estar orgulloso de lo bien que había crecido Alexis, recibir algún que otro grito de Gina sobre el tiempo de entrega, ver como su loft era invadido por pelirrojas (y por actores de teatro cuya aula estaba siendo reformada o inutilizable o quién sabe qué otra cosa peor). De vez en cuando jugaba al póquer con otros escritores famosos, algunas que otras veces se dejaba ganar por el alcalde. Y para un escritor, ¿esa era una buena vida?

Jugueteó con el vaso vacío hasta que se sirvió su quinta copa. Se levantó de su asiento asegurando que el salvapantallas lo volvía loco y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. cada vez que pasaba por la pantalla táctil echaba una mirada de reojo, como si ese movimiento, por pequeño que era, fuera a cambiar su vida en un minuto. Sus libros, las primeras ediciones de estos, estaban sobre la mesa. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto. Lo único que hacían eran recordarle a la detective y le dolía en cada parte de su alma cada minuto que pasaba sin llamarle. Después de creer que se acabaría mareando, se sirvió el sexto y se acercó a la pantalla, que encendió. Una foto de ella apareció en el centro. Una carpeta más bien, que tocó hasta que se abrió extendiéndose a la largo de la pantalla con diferentes fotos más. El caso de su madre. El caso que le había prohibido investigar pero él se había negado a obedecer. Porque hacía eso por ella.

Si había algo de lo que Richard Castle se había dado cuenta esos tres años, y lo que más admiraba de ella, es que frente al caso de su madre Kate Beckett era humana. Aunque no se mostraba frágil ni débil, el escritor tenía buen ojo para esas cosas y notaba que le tocaba bastante cerca cualquier caso que pudiera parecerse al suyo. Y que, en esos casos, era cuando sacaba la verdadera Kate Beckett que llevaba dentro. La luchadora, la justiciera, la fuerte. Más de lo normal. Kate Beckett era tal como Richard Castle había descrito a Nikki Heat en esos casos. Se había fijado de su pasión, su fortaleza, su maestría y su destreza para hacer parecer que no le duele cuando la está matando por dentro. Y ante todo, Castle destacaba la profesionalidad de Beckett. Vivía por y para el trabajo. Y nadie ni nada podría apartarla de su camino hacia el asesino de su madre. Ni siquiera él.

Y era por eso por lo que la detective le parecía una de las personas más fuertes e increíbles sobre la faz de la tierra. Y aunque ella no volviera a contar con él para resolver un asesinato, él seguiría pensando lo mismo. Porque no se podía dudar que Kate Beckett era una mujer de armas tomar.

Observó la pantalla una última vez y la apagó. Se restregó los ojos, cansados, pero él se obligaba a mantenerse despierto. Solo quería beber y, tal vez, escribir. Quizá otra novela, diferente a Nikki Heat, para poder olvidarla. Algo sobre abducciones y hombres de negro, como aquel caso. Sí, estaría bien. Le ayudaría a despejarse la mente. O podría no hacerlo. Tomarse unas vacaciones, irse de viaje con Alexis y su madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no pasaba tiempo a solas con ellas, dedicándoles su tiempo como padre e hijo? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado detrás de una chica que no le convenía? Persiguiendo la muerte, rozándola, y algunas veces incluso a punto de irse con ella. Todo por escribir un nuevo libro, por seguir a Beckett. Todo para acabar amándola y sin que ella sepa nada al respecto.

Fue a servirse el séptimo vaso de whiskey cuando se dio cuenta de que lo poco que quedaba no era suficiente para un vaso, así que bebió de la botella. Sabía que acabaría borracho y mañana se levantaría con resaca. ¿Pero qué más daba si le ayudaba a aliviar las horas muertas? Estaba bien, suponía.

Algo vibró sobre la mesa y él miró rápidamente al móvil. La decepción que se llevó al no ser ella no se asemejó en absoluto, sin embargo, a la que sintió al saber que no recordaba nada del momento del disparo. Había esperado que pasara algo como eso, pero tenía esperanzas de que Kate Beckett le imitara, le contestara con un _"yo también"_, aún sabiendo que sería algo imposible debido a su estado. Podrían haber iniciado una relación. Podrían haber llevado una vida buena hasta que llegara el momento en que se casaran. Quién sabe, incluso podría irles bien. Pero, sin embargo, todo eso eran imaginaciones del escritor. Simples ideas sacadas de su vana esperanza de volverla a ver. Y, si no iba mal hasta ahora, era Gina.

Richard Castle no supo porqué cogió el teléfono y le contestó. No supo porqué se sentía bien hablando con su ex mujer a las tantas de la madrugada. No supo porqué fue a la cocina a por otra botella mientras ella le explicaba que su último libro había sido un éxito. Él ya lo sabía. Nikki Heat era un éxito porque Kate Beckett lo hacía exitoso. Pero no se lo comentó. Por alguna razón, no habló. Simplemente bebió mientras ponía el manos libres y dejaba que Gina dijera lo que quisiera.

Estaba tan absorto en la cubierta de ese gran éxito que no se percató que había aceptado quedar con Gina esa misma noche, en media hora, en su casa. Tampoco le importó. No es que fuera a molestarle, a ninguno de los dos, y Richard Castle necesitaba distraerse. Y en ese momento, el mejor plan era Gina. Y Gina nunca le había decepcionado. Salvo, claro, su matrimonio.

Se vio a sí mismo tomando la última copa de whiskey y dejándola de un golpe en la mesa sin mirar. El vaso acabó en el suelo, haciéndose añicos, como todo su interior cuando Kate recibió el disparo y creyó que iba a morir y lo iba a dejar. Y aunque no se preocupó por el ruido del cristal roto, sí lo hizo cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a Alexis y Martha. Después, no tuvo reparo en bajar por el ascensor ni pedir un taxi para dirigirse al apartamento de Gina.

Hacía meses que la no la veía. Básicamente porque toda su vida consistía en seguir a Beckett allá dónde fuera. No le parecía un mal plan, y le gustaba hacer que era poli de verdad aunque a veces eran más los problemas en los que se metía que casos resueltos. Porque así era Richard Castle. Y según ella, no tenía remedio.

Gina le abrió la puerta de inmediato. Ni siquiera había terminado de salir del ascensor cuando vio la luz del recibidor. Y con el móvil en el bolsillo y dejándose llevar sin saber bien que hacía fue directo hacia ella y la besó. Gina lo recibió agradecida.

Pero en la mente de Richard Castle solo existía una mujer: Kate Beckett.

…

—Aquí tiene, gracias por comprar mi libro.

Richard Castle tenía una resaca monumental. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse levantado esa mañana, ni dónde. Simplemente había actuado como un zombie y había arrastrado sus pies hasta el lugar de su firma de libros. Se había sentado en la silla y había puesto una sonrisa en su cara. Podría tener la peor pinta del mundo, pero a él no le importa. Simplemente quiere que se acabe pronto para volver a casa. ¿Y qué hará cuando vuelva a casa? ¿Beber? Podría parecer un alcohólico y nadie quiere eso. Solo de imaginar lo que pasaría si la prensa se enterara de que muy a menudo su mente de ahogaba en la bebida le daban ganas de no volverla a tocar. Pero le servía para alejar las penas, para olvidarse de ellas. y sobre todo: para olvidarse de ella. Y aunque eso incluyera tener que acostarse con su ex mujer sin saber siquiera que pasó pues bienvenido sea. Estaba bien.

No le gustaba su vida. Lo repetía una y otra vez como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Pero la realidad era esa y esto no era uno de sus libros en los que, con una tecla, podía borrar algo que no le gustase y cambiarlo por otro mejor. Tenía que vivir con lo que tenía, con el dolor, con el arrepentimiento de lo que hacía. Con una vida vacía y sin fundamento que no iba a ninguna parte. Todo lo que hacía era existir y solo eso le exigía mucho esfuerzo. Algún día dejaría de escribir, se iría fuera, muy lejos, y lograría olvidarla por completo. Si eso era posible de alguna manera. Si conseguía cumplir su objetivo.

—¿A nombre de quién?

—Kate.

Richard Castle levantó la cabeza y todo su mundo se vino abajo. Allí estaba ella, resplandeciente, delante de él. Como si todo fuera completamente normal. Richard Castle comprendió entonces que su vida era una locura. Una completa locura. Y que él estaba completamente loco. Loco incluso por ella. Y le parecía bien.

Porque la razón de su locura tenía nombre y apellido de detective de homicidios.


End file.
